


The Observations of Trubel. (And a little of Diana's)

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Nick and Adalind being so sweet, you will get a toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: As the family is making breakfast, Trubel can't help but compare Nick's former relationship with Juliette, and the one he has now with Adalind. Diana makes an observation of her own. One Shot





	The Observations of Trubel. (And a little of Diana's)

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many stories I should be working on, but this little thing popped into my head at at five thirty am, and I just had to wright it.

As Nick is standing at the stove making pancakes, Trubel notices Adalind come up behind him and wrap her arms around him. The blonde takes a deep breathe, then gives a firm squeeze before releasing him. The two look at each other and smile. Nick bends to give Adalind a quick peck, which she meets happily.

Trubel watches the sickening sweet display come to an end and the couple go back to making breakfast.

"Adalind touches you more than Juliette did." The female grimm states to her older male counterpart.

Nick is silent for a moment, thinking about the statement. "Yeah, I guess she does."

This wasn't the first time Trubel had noticed differences in the relationship Nick had with Adalind compared to Juliette.

Trubel had liked Juliette. She had been generous and caring. Letting a complete stranger come into her home, feeding that stranger and even letting her borrow her bike.

Sometimes Trubel could see Juliettes traits slipping into Eve.

Julette may never come back fully. The young woman could accept that. But it was nice to see some of the woman who had once been a friend return, if only just a little.

Adalind took out the juice from the fridge and poor each person a glass.

Trubel had not really known Adalind as the enemy. She knew what the hexenbiest had done. All the pain she had caused Nick and his friends. But Adalind had never done anything to her. And since she first showed at the warehouse, Adalind had been very kind to her. Trubel figured if Nick was trusting Adalind, then she should too.

Plus, the woman was a pretty good cook.

And then, there was how Nick and Adalind were together.

Nothing against Juliette, but it just seemed like, at least to Trubel, that Adalind wanted Nick more.

Whenever the hexenbiest and female grimm had talked about Nick, Adalind just seemed to smile so much brighter.

Trubel had just as strong grimm instincts as Nick, and all of her's were telling her there was something pretty powerful between the male grimm and the hexenbiest.

Whatever had been between Nick and Juliette, paled in comparison near what was between Nick and Adalind.

Breakfast was ready and they all sat at the table.

Nick helped Adalind with her seat, his hand lingering at her back for a moment.

There had been times when he had looked like he wanted to touch Juliette, but he would hesitate, then back away.

He never did that with Adalind. If he wanted to touch her, he would just do it.

For Adalind's part, not only did she seem to welcome Nick's touch, but she often times out right sought it out.

Juliette had rarely often done that. She also rarely touched Nick in front of people.

Trubel always figured Juliette had had a problem with public displays of affection.

Obviously, Adalind did not.

Neither did Nick, by evidence of him picking Adalind's hand up and placing a kiss over the knuckles.

Adalind, not being content with a kiss on the hand, leaned foreword to share a syrupy sweet kiss on the lips.

Diana giggled. "You two are always kissing."

Nick smiled at the little girl. "It's because we love each other, and we always want to show each other how we feel." He looks pointedly at Diana. "No one has forced us to be together. We chose one another and we continue to choose one another. Everyday."

Diana nodded in understanding. When two people wanted to be together, they would be together, under their own power. And if two people did not want to be together, it would be wrong to force them.

Diana accepted her mom was much happier with Kelly's dad. Her own dad would just have to be happy with someone else.

The little hexenbiest hoped she would like whoever her dad chose as much as she liked Nick.

Trubel and Diana both witness Nick and Adalind exchange a look with deep affection in their eyes. Almost as if they were communicating without words.

What was between them was real, and strong. Stronger than anything either one had had before.

And it was easily seen by anyone who simply looked at the pair.


End file.
